powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star
is of the Dairangers. A stylish hairdresser and dancer who ran away from home at age 15 (33 in Gokaiger) and came to Tokyo. Biography Dairanger Kazu Tenjisei was nineteen (38 years old in a final episode of Gokaiger) when he became a Dairanger. A confident striking hair-salon stylist always impeccably dressed, groomed, moving, the supposedly cool city boy was actually a country boy. He ran away from his native town when he was fifteen years old. A little old lady selling ramen from her street-stall noted this fragile boy staring longingly and very lost nearby and took pity on him. If it hadn't been for her he would probably have returned home. But Kazu turned himself into a cultured city-boy. He was a great dancer, as he had mastered the Drunken Fist fighting style and odd though as it may seem, he had a tendency to go rushing into battle when perhaps he should have thought it through. In episode 12, he faced the Immortal Tofu in a drinking contest. But his teammates had made certain that his drink was clean. In episode 25, his photograph was taken by the Copy Empress Gorma, who then produced his evil twin. However good the copy was, it was still flawed and when it faced the real Kazu alone, it was destroyed. During episodes 28-31, he became friends with Kameo, who was the only person to learn Kazu's secret of being a country boy. The two became fast friends and in episode 31, when the secret even Kameo didn't know about himself was discovered, Kazu was captured and tormented, nearly to death by a powerful set of evil Gorma. Fortunately, He was saved by Kameo, who accepted his identity as Daimugen. He was always there for his group. It was Kameo who encouraged Kazu to fight. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Kazu, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Zyurangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Toei Hero Daishugō ''.]] The Kakurangers and Dairangers standing alongside each other on the other side. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai KirinRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kazu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kirin Ranger powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys and also by Gai Ikari on one occasion. Farewell Space Pirates In the Gokaiger finale, he was seen standing alongside his friend Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star as they got their powers back. It's assumed that the rest of their team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kazu, alongside his team (bar KibaRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger KirinRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of KirinRanger fought as part of his five-man team in the '' tournament of the , competing for the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider, with KirinRanger as candidate for Kirider. However, the Dairangers were beaten in the first round by , with KirinRanger being defeated by AoNinger. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Kazu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Cool Team, where he partnered with TimeBlue in the first round against GingaRed and Pink Flash of Space Team. It’s unknown whether he won his match, but his team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Space Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the third episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Use the KirinRanger's drunken-style!" The six Dairangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base KirinRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars KirinRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Dairanger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars KirinRanger As KirinRanger, Kazu uses a variation of Drunken Fist called Kirin-Fist which enables him to manipulate time, slowing it down to analyze an opponents attack, or even reversing it to avoid taking damage if he makes a mistake in battle. He can also channel his Kiryoku into his fist, enlarging them in order to increase the force of his punches. Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Spear **Kirin 9-Part Whip *Kirin Gourd *Rope Dart *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Great Wheel Blade *Yellow Kiber 4 Kirin-Fist *''Kiryoku'': A basic attack possessed by all six Dairangers where they project a wave of force from their hands. * Heavenly Time Star Time Reversal: Kazu's signature attack. Using his Kiryoku, Kazu rewinds time a few seconds in order to counter an opponent's attack. *''Heavenly Time Star Slow Footage'': Kazu slows down time in order to analyze an opponent's attack *''Heavenly Time Star Falling Headbutt'': A flying headbutt *''Two-Day Hangover Headache-Fist'': After getting an opponent drunk on his Kiroku-sake, Kazu delivers a flurry of blows against them. *''Heavenly Time Star Headache True Fist Thrust'': The finishing move for Two-Day Hangover Headache-Fist where Kazu focuses his Kiryoku into his fists, enlarging them before repeatedly punching his opponent *''Kirin Bomb Punch'': Focusing his Kiryoku into his fists, Kazu enlarges them before delivering an explosive punch to an opponent Ranger Key The is Kazu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KirinRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as KirinRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers in their fight with Action Commander Zakyura. *Gai became KirinRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Dairanger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet KirinRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kazu received his key back, allowing him to become KirinRanger once more. Gallery Dai-yellowf.png|A female version of KirinRanger as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations Two clones of KirinRanger were created by Copy Empress. The first, created while Kazu was alongside the other Dairanger during a day at the pool, was part of a plot to assassinate Master Kaku by infiltrating the team. This clone abducted Kazu, joined the team and got away with infiltration, but was noticed by Kaku in not fully grasping Kazu's Qilin-style martial arts. Later, after Kazu freed himself from grasp, he was forced into a showdown with the fake Kazu which he loses prior to Kaku taking down the fake. Unlike the others, this first fake Kazu never transformed into KirinRanger. A second Kirinranger was created alongside a team of Dairanger by Copy Empress to face the real Kirinranger; however this clone alongside all others were destroyed when Kazu attacked and defeated Copy Empress with his RodArrow. Copy KirinRanger's human form was portrayed by Keisuke Tsuchiya's (Kazu/KirinRanger) real-life identical brother Daisuke. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star is portrayed by . As KirinRanger, his suit actor was . Chinaman In the original concept of Dairanger titled Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, KirinRanger is present as one of the five Dairangers, with minor costume differences. Notes *Keisuke Tsuchiya, who played Kazu, would later appear as (Black Beet) in ''(which Saban Entertainment reworked into ). *Daisuke Tsuchiya is his identical twin brother who appeared in Dairanger as Kazu's evil copy and in B-Fighter as (Blue Beet). *He is the first ranger whose actor has a twin brother in real life followed by Retsu/GekiBlue **Although in reality the first twin brothers that played a Sentai Rangers are Yuichi Hachisuka and Shoji Hachisuka, but they did it only as the suit actors. *In an early promotion for ''Dairanger, Kazu was to be played by Keiichi Wada, with Keisuke Tsuchiya portraying Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star; they switched prior to the beginning of filming. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * }} See Also *Previous KirinRanger - the first KirinRanger from 6000 years prior to the series. *Kazu's grandson - his grandson and the Ranger who received the KirinRanger powers 50 years later. External links *KirinRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KirinRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Dairangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers